By Grabthar's Hammer
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Jason and Gwen receive some bad news from Fred Kwan. Off-screen character death. Tribute to a certain actor. Jason/Gwen, minor reference to slash (Tommy Webber/Roc)


By Grabthar's Hammer

by coolhacker1025

"Jason, is that you?" asked the man on the telephone as Jason Nesmith picked it up.

"This is him," he said. "Is that you Freddie?"

The reason the conversation was so choppy is that Jason was still in bed, as it was only 6:00a in California.

"Is Gwen there?" asked Fred Kwan. At Jason's affirmative grunt, Fred continued. "Put her on, I've some bad news to tell you."

Jason put the phone down, and attempted to wake up his wife. They'd gotten together after the Thermian incident of '99, and had married a year later. Eventually, Gwen picked up the phone.

"Fred, what is it? It's six in the morning!"

"Guys, I have some bad news," Fred repeated. "Alex is dead. Succumbed to cancer earlier today. You're the first I've called."

"Well, shit," said Jason. He hadn't felt this poorly since the Restroom Incident '99, and the hangover that occurred after it. "We need to get back together. The crew I mean. He'd want us to remember him that way."

"On it, Commander," said Fred jokingly. "I was just about to call Tommy and Roc anyway, they should be up already."

"Let me know when and where I should meet you," said Jason.

\\\/

A week later, the whole crew met at one of the higher class restaurants in LA.

"Good to see you," said Jason to his former castmates. "I'm sorry that it has to be under these circumstances."

"The same," answered everyone else. They ordered drinks and a fancy sparkling wine.

"To Sir Alexander Dane, may he rest in peace," said Jason. The rest of the people said "Jason" as they raised their glasses in a toast. After a while, all of them were quite drunk.

"I can't believe that he's … gone" said Tommy Webber. "He played Richard III."

"There were three curtain calls," added Roc Webber, Tommy's husband. Jason had performed their wedding, after signing up on a website to be able to receive the credentials to do so. Jason had said that it was one last act as 'The Commander,' as he'd mostly retired after the second series and its movies ended.

Paramount had managed to get four movies out of the cast, the first of which was a special effects nightmare, and the other three which were considered to be some of the greatest films of all time. It was bittersweet that Jason remembered this now, as the Trilogy had been the Lazarus Trilogy of films.

Lazarus had been lured into a trap, and been irradiated and died. His body was then launched at the nearest planet. In the Second part of the trilogy, Lazarus, just like his namesake, had miraculously returned from the dead. The third film of the trilogy, directed by Sir Alexander Dane himself, featured the cast on Earth in 1999 trying to find a way to repower a Beryllium Sphere, whilst also trying to save the Earth of their own time period from an ecological disaster.

"I think that after _Quest_ , Alex was the only one of us to actually have a job," said Jason. "I mean, he just finished that stint on _Harry Potter_ a couple of years ago. And, as he always reminded us, there were _five_ curtain calls for _Richard III_ "

"I heard that he was going to do _Hamlet_ again, alongside that Scottish dude who played The Doctor," said Gwen. She had kept was the member of the crew most active on Facebook, which completely fit her character from the show (who acted as an interface between the crew and the Computer).

"Don't forget those _Galaxy Quest_ reboot appearances he did," said Kwan. "I mean Jason has improved over the years, but sometimes lately it was hard to tell the difference."

A director from Hollywood, with his company _Evil Android Productions_ , had just released the first two movies of a _Galaxy Quest_ reboot. Alexander had performed a cameo in both movies, in between stints on the West End performing _Richard III_ and other Shakespearean plays.

"I improved a lot over the years," said Jason. "I think that Alex's character was as popular or more popular than mine was."

"You certainly did improve, Jason," said Gwen, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You only do fan appearances if I'm involved, now. I wouldn't have married you if you were still the man you were in '99."

"If I win the Powerball tonight, I'm donating a large portion to cancer research," said Jason. "I can donate a large portion and still live comfortably, now can't I?"

"You live comfortably now," pointed out Gwen. "Our combined incomes are more than enough to sustain us. I mean, we get 5 cents every time a Galaxy Quest Blu-Ray is sold, 20 cents every time another product with our faces on it is sold. That's not even counting the $750,000 we each made per movie they forced us to do."

"I'm glad we invested it," said Jason. "Otherwise, I'd be forced to take bit roles in movies I hate just to make ends meet."

"You do realise that until the Thermian incident, Alexander hated his most famous line," said Kwan. "It was only when it became meaningful that he didn't hate it any longer."

"To Alexander," said Jason, toasting again. "Now, who's calling for the taxis?"

Sir Alexander Dane, OBE 1956-2026

\\\/

Alan Rickman, 1946-2016

Yes, there are a lot of _Star Trek_ references here. I see pre-"Real World Movie" Jason as William Shatner (except better looking)

The _Quest_ movies are obvious parodies of _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan_ , _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock,_ and _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home._

 _Richard III_ was mentioned in the real life movie. The references to investing are because a lot of actors squander their money, failing to realise that the TV work isn't going to last forever.

In this time-line, Sir Alexander Dane was 43 at the time of the Thermian incident, and I moved the time-line ten years, as there had to be some time in between 1999 and 'now' for the other actors to be out of work (for the most part)

RIP Alan Rickman, and may your memory be eternal!

Eternal Memory! Вѣчьнаꙗ памѧть!

To gunman: I fixed the curtain calls thing. I meant from the beginning to have someone correct him on that, but forgot as I was writing.


End file.
